The Space that Brought Us Together
by moonlightXninja168
Summary: Jun changes her life. She decides to change her look, give a certain blonde space, and to be herself. She never expected anything other than her own happiness out of it. Matt just wants peace and quiet, at least that's what he thinks. When Jun stops being the overly attached fan she always seemed to be, Matt meets the real Jun, and falls for her. Matt/Jun. Mentions of K/Y and T/S.
1. Changes, Part 1

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated "Lost and Found" for a while. I've been stuck trying to figure out how I want the story to flow. For now, I'm going to write this story to help get the creative thoughts flowing again.

I really like the idea of Matt and Jun ending up together, especially since Davis and T.K. have not always seen eye to eye. There are very few fanfics on here that have Matt and Jun as a pairing, and less with Jun not being bashed in any way. I understand that Jun's character is a bit annoying, but I think that –as a side character- Jun's personality was the most natural. Many people "fan girl" or "fan boy" over celebrities.

This I plan for this to be a three-part. I might make it longer, all depends on reactions.

 **Pairing: Matt/Jun**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the characters, or the idea of Digimon.**

 **NOTE –** _Thoughts_. Jun's P.O.V unless stated.

* * *

Anyone who looked at Matt Ishida and Jun Motomiya would see the rock star and his crazed fan. Truth was, Jun didn't want to be seen as that. She had developed a minor crush on Matt during the Convention Center incident when she and her family (and every other family in town) were taken prisoner by some Broadway freak. At least now she knew that that "Broadway freak", as she had previously assumed he was, was actually a monster out to kill a child. This monster, a Digimon known as Miyotismon, was trying to kill Kari (a friend of Jun's younger brother, Davis). Digimon were Digital Monsters, from the Digital World. She had never been there, but she knew of it due to Davis being a DigiDestined –and catching him with DemiVeemon. This meant that Davis worked with the good Digimon to fight the evil digimon and keep their world safe.

Jun sighed after thinking about all the days between the Convention Center and now. She was two weeks from turning 17, still single, and utterly disappointed in how her life had been recently. There were a few positive things going on in her life though. She was getting along with Davis, more and more every day. She made a few new friends, although they were all friends with Davis. First was Kari, the girl his brother still liked (even though he had calmed himself around her, but denied –much too strongly- that he still liked her). Kari seemed nice, although Jun didn't seem to connect too well with her. She was quiet, like seriously quiet to the point Jun had wondered whether she was a mime, but she was very nice. It made sense that Davis liked her. It also seemed T.K. –Matt's younger brother- liked her as well.

 _Actually, Kari seems to attract a lot of guys… I don't see her going out of her way to get attention. Mimi said that Kari hates being in the spotlight._

"Odd." Jun murmured to herself, with yet another sigh. "What's odd?"

Jun jumped at the sudden voice. "Aiee! Kari, don't you know not to sneak up on people!" Jun turned to see the usually quiet brunette looking apologetically at her. "Sorry Jun. But I waved hi before walking over here. You seemed lost in thought and said something about being odd? Or someone is odd?" Kari looked thoughtfully at the sky. _I wonder if I could ask her…_

"Uh, Kari? Could I ask you something?" The girl in question turned back to Jun, "Technically speaking you just did, but what do you need?" Jun sat back down at the metal table she'd previously been sitting at, motioned for Kari to join her, and decided to risk it. "How do you attract guys?"

 _I'm pathetic… I'm asking a girl my brother's age how to attract guys. A girl that, to my knowledge, has never gone on a date —well, I've never gone on one either but still—this is crazy._

Kari was quiet for a while, longer than Jun liked. _She probably thinks I'm a loser._ "Well, Jun, I don't really know what you mean by 'attract guys'." Kari proceeded to air quote "attract guys". _So innocent._ "But, if you're trying to ask how to make a certain blonde like you, then I'd recommend just giving him space and being yourself."

Jun almost fell out of her chair. _Be yourself? She has got to be kidding me. She probably has no idea how. I mean, I never see Tai on a date. If he's not hanging out with Davis and Ken plying soccer, then he's with Matt. WAIT! THAT'S IT! According to Mimi and Yolei, Matt and Tai are best friends and have been for years. So maybe she's on to something. After so many years, she'd have to have learnt something about the people her brother hangs out with right?_

"Uhm, Jun? Jun are you okay?" Kari watched Jun's face go from disappointment and annoyance, to realization, and finally ending on happiness. "I'll just let you think. I hope Sora, Mimi, and Yolei hurry up…" Kari whispered to herself. At least Kari didn't have to wait too long. Not even five minutes later, down the street came Yolei (another DigiDestined and girlfriend to Ken), Sora (Matt's girlfriend/DigiDestined), and Mimi (fashionista, gossip queen, and DigiDestined). Jun was still spaced out, wondering about what qualities if hers Matt would like, and if he would even split from Sora. It didn't seem that he would, bringing herself down a bit again. _I should go get a haircut. I always feel better after getting one, plus I have been thinking of new style... I'll just go._

Mimi and Yolei, who was trying to get Sora to spill over a topic (that Jun had already zoned out from the beginning), were now being told to give Sora some space by Kari (who was playing the peace keeper, as usual was her role). Jun got up and hurried off to the salon, not bothering to say "hi" to the three or "goodbye" to Kari. _I'll tell her thanks later. Maybe I can invite her over to the house for dinner. That should perk Davis up anyways, after his embarrassing fall in front of her._

It had been quite embarrassing for Davis, who had been trying to show Kari a new soccer shot that he came up with. Let's just say, he ended up face first in a mud pile with bruised pride and a sudden desire to run home.

Jun's mind continued to wonder as she told the stylist to pick a style that would flatter her and still be feminine (she felt that she couldn't have a feminine hairstyle, since they never flattered her). She didn't even notice that Matt had not wondered into her thoughts. They mostly focused on how her hair would look or if having Kari come over would actually bug Davis. Jun's hair had grown a bit, and she was tired of trying to keep the wild spikes under control, but she was not expecting anything that great to come out of this haircut. Boy was she surprised to see herself in the mirror afterwards. Her hair had been cut quite short. The front, on the sides of her face, parts were slightly longer than the rest, just reaching her jaw line in length. The rest was only an inch or two shorter, but it framed her face nicely. No spikes whatsoever.

 _Very feminine. Still cute and good for sports. Wow. I'm really surprised, and I feel great._

Jun left the salon feeling like a brand new person, without any thoughts of Matt, and ready to be herself.

~Kari's P.O.V. ~

 _I feel like slamming my head on the table. Don't they understand I play peace-maker enough…_

Kari sighed as Mimi and Yolei finally agreed to let Sora sit down and explain. Whatever Sora had to explain, well, Kari had no clue. Mimi started back up the instant Sora sat down. "Why did you and Matt break up?" Mimi huffed out, including her "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner", aka miffed, look. "What?" This was news to Kari. Surely Tai would've said something. Although, Tai had seemed different in the last week. He seemed nervous and a mixture of happiness and sadness. Kari had learned not to ask why Tai was feeling a certain way, he could never explain it anyways.

Sora sighed. "Matt and I broke up almost two weeks ago." She paused taking in the shock on the three girls' faces. "Wh—"

Yolei stated to ask 'why?' but Sora stopped her by putting her hand up. "We broke up because it just wasn't right. We're better as friends, and although we care about each other deeply, it's not n a romantic way. And well," Sora paused, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I like someone else, and Matt said that if we weren't right then we shouldn't stay together. He said he also felt bad because he asked me out even after knowing that someone else liked me, and it's bugged him."

Kari knew the "someone else" that liked Sora had to be Tai, it had been pretty obvious for years. _If I noticed it, that's saying something. Mimi always says I'm a late bloomer when it comes to romance._ Yolei seemed to recover first, asking the ever important question, "Who do you like?"

Sora shook her head, "I'm not telling anyone until I talk to him." With that said, Sora stood up and hurried off. Mimi, finally snapping out of her shock, stood up and yelled, "NO FAIR!"

~Jun's P.O.V. ~

 _Since I got my hair cut yesterday, I've only gotten compliments. It's quite nice. Definitely a nice change._

Jun hummed as she walked to the "meeting place", aka the computer room at the middle school. She had talked to her parents last night, who were glad Jun seemed to be in much higher spirits and were very excited to have Kari come over for dinner. _Now if Kari says yes._ Jun worried, but it wasn't that bad. If Kari had plans, they could move the date. It would be good though, Davis had stayed home playing sick so he wouldn't have to go see Kari and be an embarrassed idiot, so having her come over wouldn't let him avoid it.

Having finally reached the hall, Jun started to walk towards the room. As she went to open the door to the computer room, someone called out. "Sorry, but we're having a club meeting in there. Club members only, you know." Matt came rushing down the hallway, and stopped in between her and the door. "Matt, it's me." Jun was slightly annoyed that Matt didn't know it was her. _I haven't changed since Friday. Oh wait, my hair cut! Does it really make me look THAT different? I thought everyone was just being nice._

Jun straightened her thoughts, and turned once again towards Matt –who looked confused. "Matt, it's me, Jun. Jun Motomiya. I got a haircut yesterday." The look on Matt's face was priceless.

~Matt's P.O.V. ~

 _Is that really Jun Motomiya, his biggest (and craziest) fan? The same girl that tried to get is attention every time she saw him? It couldn't be right? Because this girl in front of him was really cute. There's no way that's Jun. No way, right?_


	2. Digi Meeting

Hello again! I really do apologize for not updating for a bit, catering has been keeping me away from the computer. First I want to thank this stories' very first reviewer – **TheKeyToDestiny**. Thank you for the review and your comments!

This story might end up longer, I don't want to rush this (and I doubt I can make it how I want to in just 3 chapters). Any and all reviews are appreciated.

 **Disclaimer – I do NOT own Digimon or the characters.**

 **FYI - This chapter is completely in Matt's P.O.V. UNTIL the end where the same events are given in Jun's P.O.V.**

* * *

Matt stood in disbelief, suspiciously eyeing the girl in front of him. _There was no way that this was really Jun Motomiya, right? On the other hand, who would want to impersonate Jun? No one, so it's more likely that this IS Jun._

Matt's next thoughts were spoken out loud, "How?"

The girl in front of him –Jun, he had to remind himself again – rolled her eyes. She proceeded to give him this look that screamed at him 'I just said how, stupid.' If Jun was annoyed, it didn't show in her voice when she spoke, "I got a haircut, Ishida." _Never mind, she is annoyed._ Matt had heard Jun call classmates by their last name when annoyed with them. A sudden realization popped into Matt's head. _She called me by my last name. She's annoyed with me. This has never happened… Did she get brainwashed while getting that haircut? Really weird, but I'll go with it. One less crazy fan girl._

Matt shifted his weight to his left side and shrugged. "Yeah, you said that." With that said Matt opened the door to the room, motioning for Jun to go in first.

He hoped –Geez, he was turning into TK- that Jun wouldn't stay annoyed at him long. One annoyed Jun is quite obvious, and he couldn't, no wouldn't, listen to Mimi yell at him for being insensitive about a woman's haircut, again. He had thought he'd gone deaf after he didn't notice Mimi's haircut (a whole two inches cut) and she went on a rampage.

Jun looked at Matt strangely, and just when Matt decided to comment on it, she moved past him into the room. _What was that about?_ Matt followed Jun, pulled the door shut, and immediately covered his ears as Mimi's squeal reached his ears. Mimi had wrapped her arms around Jun's shoulders, was jumping up and down excitedly, and squealed about how "cute and mature" Jun looked.

Matt took this opportunity to check who else was going to go momentarily deaf with him. Ken and Cody had been playing chess, but both were currently rubbing their ears. Izzy, as usual, had looked up from his laptop and immediately turned his attention back to it. TK, trying his best to ignore the squeals, was talking with Patamon in a hushed voice. The majority of the digimon seemed to have not noticed, although it seemed the snacks were taking all of their attention. Matt caught a glance of Kari and Gatomon, who had been sitting next to Mimi, but had gotten up and moved to the window and opened it. Kari seemed to be trying to soothe Gatomon, who probably wanted to turn Mimi into "kitty litter". Matt wouldn't blame the cat-like digimon. She had the most sensitive hearing, and he could only imagine how badly her ears hurt, being next to the source.

Taking another look around the room, which was easier now that Mimi and Jun had stopped jumping around and sat down, there were a few members missing. Tai, Sora, Joe, Yolei, and Davis were not in the room yet. Joe had messaged earlier saying he might not be able to make it, having gotten a call about interning at the hospital. Yolei must just be out of the room, since her bag was sitting next to the bags of snack – which were almost empty now. Davis usually came with Ken or Kari. But since Tai was not in the room, Matt was going to assume the two were playing a one-on-one soccer match with Sora refereeing. Matt sat down next to his younger brother, sighing.

"Something up, Matt?" TK looked over at his brother. Matt shook his head, of course he wasn't going to say that his head was all screwed up thanks to a certain Motomiya getting a haircut. Matt knew that even mentioning Jun to his younger sibling would only being asking for TK to joke that Matt had promised her a date and had still not fulfilled that promise. _"Just take her out already."_ TK, ever hopeful, figured if he kept his brother talking that Matt might admit it to him. This was one of those days where he wished he and Matt had the same great relationship that Tai and Kari had.

"Is it about Sora?' Matt's attention shot to the person sitting next to him, he had not told TK about his mutual break-up with Sora, how did he know? _Sora and TK get along well, but I doubt she would've told him. Well, it has been two weeks. I really should've been the one to tell him._ TK did not give Matt the chance to say anything. "You two broke up two weeks ago, and didn't tell me. Kind of rude, you know? Aren't "bros" supposed to tell each other everything, especially about girls?" Matt saw the look on TK's face, he was joking but his eyes showed his hurt over not being told. TK continued, "Especially after mom and I made you bring Sora over for dinner last Wednesday. Now we seem like jerks. Even more so when mom went on the 'I'm so glad you two are dating' speech." Matt shifted in his seat, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just… It's just… It's just that you need to focus on getting your girl." Matt motioned over to Kari.

TK would've snapped back at Matt, mainly due to the fact that Matt was using his "no girlfriend" situation to save himself, but the door opened once again letting in Tai, Sora, and Yolei. Somehow Tai was carrying all of Yolei's bags, all filled to the brim with snacks. Yolei stopped Tai and searched through the bags for something, and upon finding it went over to Kari and Gatomon, handing it to the digimon happily. Tai sat the other bags on the floor, Koromon hoping into Tai's arms, and spoke, "Joe can't make it today and Davis' sick, so let's start!"

Almost an hour later, the meeting was finally ending. "Good meeting everyone!" Tai softly called out, his usual loud voice seeming quieter than normal. This was probably due to Kari whispering something to him, which anyone in the room could've found out. Gatomon's ears hurt, and Kari had finally talked her partner into sleeping. Matt knew from experience, you do NOT wake that digimon. He and Tai had walked into the Kamiya's apartment, in the middle of a heated argument, while Kari was sitting on the couch petting (it amazed Matt how much Gatomon acted like a real cat) the sleeping digimon. Agumon and Gabumon tried to stop them, Kari shushed them, and they both yelled at her. Which was probably the worst thing to do sine Gatomon jumped out of her partner's arms and proceeded to scratch them, yelling about disturbing her sleep and being jerk to Kari, until said human could convince Gatomon to stop. Joe had to come over soon after to take care of the scratches. Matt shook his head, wanting that memory to disappear.

Ken was going to walk Yolei, Cody, and TK home. Well, he was going to walk his girlfriend home, and his two other friends just happened to live in the same building. The four humans and four digimon waved their goodbyes before heading out. Izzy, as usual, was still typing away at his computer, and would probably be here for another 30 minutes. Sora had come over to sit next to him. When that happened, he didn't know. Sora suddenly spoke, "Jun looks really nice with that haircut. I've always thought of styling my hair differently, but I worry it won't look good."

Matt shrugged again, he wondered if this was going to be his reaction forever, but changed the topic, "Have you talked to him?" Sora shook her head, "Not yet, I was going to walking over here… But Yolei needed help carrying those bags. I'm planning to talk to him when we head home." Sora paused, "Thanks Matt. Thank you for the great dates, and for caring about me. I really do hope you find someone. Because you definitely deserve someone amazing." Sora smiled and leaned over for an awkward hug before standing up.

Days like this amazed Matt. He had great friends, which always wanted the best for him. Friends that always encouraged him and didn't mind when he had to miss meetings to work towards his dream. Truthfully, the one that amazed Matt the most was Tai. His best friend. The same friend that he knew had a crush on Sora, for years, and Matt still asked her out. Tai had admitted the crush and said that he was afraid – honestly, the holder of the crest of courage, afraid? – that asking her out would ruin their long-standing friendship. Matt knew all that and still asked out the girl of his friend's dreams and dated her. He was the crest of friendship, but that was probably the worst thing a friend could do to another. Somehow through all of that, Tai had stayed his friend, even wished them good luck in their relationship. Tai had never held it against Matt. It really amazed him, and he was glad that Tai and Sora will get their chance together.

"NO WAY!"

Matt's thoughts were interrupted by Tai yelling. Jun had asked Kari to come over for dinner, and Tai (overprotective brother) was throwing a fit. Jun asked his little sister, who had a lower immune system, to come over for dinner… This would've been fine, but Davis was sick. Tai was flipping out over Jun's audacity to ask his sister to go to a place where someone was sick. _This will be interesting._ Matt watched from the other side of the room as the conversation turned into an argument.

Tai seemed to have no intention of listening to what Jun had to say, but Jun had no intention of letting Tai decide that Kari couldn't come without explaining everything first. Sora and Kari both seemed to be tired of being peace-makers and had sat down by the open window. Gabumon looked up at Matt, questioning him whether they should step in, only to receive a "no". Jun yelled out in frustration, "DAVIS ISN'T REALLY SICK! HE DIDN'T COME TO CLASS BECAUSE HE WAS EMBRRASSED ABOUT FALLING FCE FIRST IN MUD! GEEZ!" Jun suddenly sank into a chair. Before Tai could speak, Kari got up and smiled at Jun, "We should get going, it's already getting late." Tai had lost. It was obvious that Jun hadn't wanted to say the real reason her brother hadn't come to school. Matt had told TK to get a move on; Davis was playing the "I'm no longer interested" card with Kari. Matt didn't understand how that would attract someone. He guessed that it did let the person see new sides of you, but he firmly believed it would never work.

He would retract that belief upon seeing the other sides of Jun Motomiya.

 **~~~~~  
Chapter Two in Jun's P.O.V.**

 _This is annoying! A haircut does not change a person. He's irritating me!_

Jun was trying her hardest not to slap this blonde heart throb in front of her. Yes she had gotten a haircut. He didn't recognize her, asked her how she changed (even though she had already said she had gotten a haircut), then he blows it off as an "oh yeah, you said that". That was irritating enough, but now he was being a gentleman, holding the door open for her?

 _What the hell is wrong with Matt Ishida today?!_

Jun decided to walk in, she had other business or else she would've walked away from the meeting room and went straight to her friend's gym. She could really use a punching bag, and she didn't want to explain that she used Matt Ishida as one to everyone.

Jun was angry. She was upset and annoyed, and infuriated at Matt. _He has no right to act like an idiot, turn into a jerk, and then become a gentleman like that!_ Luckily, Mimi caught sight of Jun and squealed. She rushed over to Jun, pulling her to where she had been sitting, wrapping her arms around Jun, and started gushing over how "cute, feminine, and mature" she looked. Jun thanked her, but mostly ignored the repetitive comments. She didn't mean to be rude to Mimi, but she had heard all of these comments all day, and had hoped that in here she wouldn't hear them.

The meeting went by in a blur, due to Jun's thoughts revolving around how to ask Kari to come to dinner. Davis might cheer up if she came, but he might get mad at Jun. That's where the risk was. She and Davis were doing really great right now. This could hurt that, but she was just trying to be nice. This wasn't just for him either. She was also thanking Kari for the advice that lead her to getting a wonderful new haircut, and all the compliments from it. Jun would've stayed lost in her thoughts, if not for DemiVeemon. He came back from the Digital World today, only for Davis to stay home. "Jun. Is Davish shick?" the little blue digimon, always full of energy, asked Jun. Jun picked him up off the floor and sat him on her lap, "I'll explain later, okay?" She added in a low whisper, "He's making noodles tonight~" Knowing that Davis was making noodles, always cheered the little guy up. It had been a sort of punishment that their parents had given Davis. _"Stay home and make noodles for dinner, or go to school. One time deal."_ Davis, of course, choose the stay home option. He loved making and cooking noodles, so it was a double win for him.

"Good meeting everyone!" Tai called out, signaling the end of the meeting. Jun waited as TK shared a few words with Kari before she stood up. Ken, Yolei, Cody, and TK were walking together. Mimi had already slipped out, about ten minutes before the end of the meeting. Jun walked over to Kari, sitting down to beside her. "How is Davis feeling?" Kari questioned her as she sat down. _If I tell her the truth, Davis will be mad. I'll just lie a little to save him some pride._

"He's feeling better. It was just a little cough, which was probably from the mud slip, but mom was worried." Jun lied with a short, uncomfortable laugh. If Kari noticed she was lying, she didn't say anything, instead she smiled. "That's good. I know all too well how sucky it is to be sick." "Yeah. Uhm, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye the other day, and I want to thank you. And well…" Jun had never been so nervous, but if she didn't ask shed regret it. Kari just looked at her quizzically. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

Jun had not noticed Tai had walked over and heard the last half of their conversation. Tai suddenly said, "Nope. Not while Davis is sick." Jun, getting annoyed again, stood up to face Tai. "He's not even that sick." "Let me repeat myself - NO WAY!" Tai yelled loudly, as he reiterated his statement.

"Grr…" Jun did not understand how Davis idolized Tai. He was incredibly stubborn, way too over-protective of his sister, and didn't listen to reason. _Sorry, little brother. If I don't say this I won't be able to bring Kari over, and help you._ Jun, reluctantly, yelled at Tai. "DAVIS ISN'T REALLY SICK! HE DIDN'T COME TO CLASS BECAUSE HE WAS EMBRRASSED ABOUT FALLING FCE FIRST IN MUD! GEEZ!" She felt horrible, why couldn't Tai just stay out of it, sinking back in a chair. Jun was quite shocked to hear Kari's voice, "We should get going, it's already getting late." Jun looked up to see her smiling at Jun.

 _I never really understood what Davis saw in Kari. She's incredibly quiet. But she's really nice. She's thoughtful. If only Davis would wise up, and actually grow up, they might have a chance._

Jun smiled as she, Kari, and DemiVeemon walked towards the Motomiya's. Of course Gatomon followed them, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. At that moment, Jun couldn't be happier.

There were no thoughts or mention of Matt Ishida that night.


	3. Lost Child

Jun's P.O.V.

 _Last night was a success_. Davis was actually extremely happy that his sister had invited Kari over for dinner, especially while he was cooking dinner. _He and Kari talked a lot after dinner too. I wonder if he decided to stop acting like he's not interested anymore, when it's obvious that he still is._

Jun let her mind recount last night's events as she walked back to school. It was testing week this week, and today she would be in her even numbered classes (2nd, 4th, and 6th). Yesterday had been odd numbered classes, thus she hadn't seen Matt until the meeting after school. She wasn't still mad at Matt. _He hadn't even noticed when Mimi, someone he's known for years, got a haircut. Of course he wouldn't recognize me._

Jun stopped walking and started to observe the scenery around her. Since she had been seen hanging out with Matt and the other Digi Destined, a lot of her fellow 'Matt Fans' had avoided her. It meant her walks to school were alone, and devoid of any gushing over the blonde heartthrob. _This path is really beautiful._ The flowers were in full bloom, making the outer sides of the sidewalk bright and full of color. It was really peaceful, waking in silence.

 _I wonder, did my friends and I rob Matt of this? A nice silent walk, admiring nature? We were did bug him quite often… I even made him promise to take me on a date, just for me to cover for Davis. Geez, I really was a horrible person._

Jun sighed as her thoughts started to weigh her down once again. It seemed that everything about Matt brought out her worst. Or was it that she was so focused on him that she didn't bother to keep her negative aspects under control?

She stopped walking when she noticed a young girl trying desperately to tie her shoes. _She can't be older than five. Poor thing, the other students just walk right by her._ Jun hurried across the street and leaned down to the young girl's level. "Let me help you with that." Jun smiled as the little girl looked up at her, on the verge of tears. "Momma tied them before I left, but they came undone… and I can't tie them." "Don't worry, I've got it."

Jun tied the shoes with ease and helped the little girl back up. "We can't have you being late for class, come on." Jun offered her hand. "Thanks big sis!"

Jun didn't even care if walking the girl to her school made her late for her own classes. She just wanted to help.

Matt's P.O.V.

Matt listened to T.K., Yolei, and Cody chat as he walked them to school. He had decided that twice a week he would leave the apartment early, meet them, and walk them to school. Even if it wasn't just him and his little brother, he got to walk with him, so it was nice. It was a lot better than walking with Tai, who always seemed to go on and on over soccer. Tai was his best friend and all, but all the soccer talk drove him insane – which was fair since he irritated Tai with all his music talk anyways.

They came to a stop at the crosswalk where they had to part ways. He waved goodbye to the three, and when the light changed, he crossed, continuing on his way to school.

 _Is Jun still going to be mad at me? It was just a haircut anyways. Sigh, maybe I'll take her on that date I promised her to make up for it. I really can't handle another lecture from Mimi over noticing a girl's haircut._

Normally Matt Ishida wouldn't be afraid of anyone or anything, but listening to a lecture from Mimi – on something she'd already lectured him on, which lasted two hours, would be his death. He was one stop light away from reaching the school when he noticed Jun crossing the light ahead of him. She walked over to a little girl, said something to her, and then walked away from their school with her.

 _What was that about? Oh well, I better get going._

Matt hurried onto school grounds and went straight to his classroom. He hoped Tai or Sora were already there, since his crazy fans would stay away if one or both of them were there.

"Matt!" His best friend called out to him the moment he walked in the door. "Hey."

Matt sat in his chair, idly chatting with Tai as the last three minutes before class started went by. As the professor walked in at the bell's chime and start calling roll, Matt couldn't help but notice Jun was still not there. Matt was pulled from his thoughts as his own name was called, to which he quickly responded with a quick, "here."

Roll call quickly went through, until the professor reached Jun's name. "Motomiya?" The professor looked around the room. _She might still be mad, the least I can do is cover for her…_

"She was helped a lost child before class started, sir." Matt explained quickly, hoping the professor would leave it at that, and so would his friends and classmates. The professor looked at him and said, "Ah, thank you for letting me know." Then continued on with roll call as if nothing had stopped him in the first place.

The door clattered open as Jun stepped in. "Sorry I'm late, sir. I was helping a - lost little girl." Matt was glad Jun noticed his quick sign - ' _You were helping a lost child!_ ' – that he had scribbled down. It would be another pain if they had different excuses for her tardiness. He really didn't need the extra time cut out of his day. Especially with this being his on day this week that was completely free, excluding school of course.

"Normally I would excuse it, but I notice Mr. Ishida held up a sign with his excuse." _Damn him. He noticed her pause._ Matt inwardly groaned. "So he can join you in detention today." Jun sat in her chair, groaning out loud.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Next Chapter: Detention Trouble

Preview -

 _Matt yelled, "You act like you know everything about me, but you know nothing!"_

 _Jun yelled back at him without a pause, "You're right, I don't know everything about you. But I don't act like I know everything either! I don't just like you because of the Teenage Wolves! Just because I liked your band and you're attractive, doesn't mean that's the why I like you! You think I'm so shallow, but that's not the case! I mean, yeah I went overboard with being a fan, but everyone does that at least once in their life! You can't just act like you're so perfect and everyone else isn't. You're not perfect. I'm not perfect, who cares!"_

 _Tears streamed down Jun's face as she rushed past Matt and out of the room._


End file.
